


The doctor may see you now

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medical Kink, Sexual Roleplay, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony has been stressed due to over working so he's sees Dr.Strange for a "prescription"
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	The doctor may see you now

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not gonna bother doing in order because I don't have the time but no harm thinking some from the list am I right ;D
> 
> Here's list I'd personally picked to use as a ref  
> https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020

_" Boss, Dr.Strange is ready to see you now."_

" Thanks Friday."

Tony got up from the soft leather armchair and walked over to the door give few light knocks. " Come in." The voice on other side said and Tony opened the door. " Ah Mr. Stark glad to see you. Please have a seat." Dr.Strange said gesturing his hand to the exam chair. Tony took a quick seat looking around at the doctor's room. It was standard but with fancy touches to livid the place up. " So Mr.Stark, what seems to be the problem?" Dr.Strange asked grabbing his clipboard and pen.

" It's stress. So much stress I'm starting get headaches from it." Tony huffed drumming his fingers on his thigh. Dr.Strange hummed writing something down. " Anything else aching with your body?" Tony shook his head but thought about it. " Well....guess my right hand been aching and my ass-I mean butt gets sore from sitting too long." Tony finished looking at different awards on the doctor's shelf. Dr.Strange scribbled few more things down before placing the clipboard in his lap.

" Well Mr. Stark I think I know few easy solutions."

" If it's to stop working not a chance."

Dr.Strange chuckled at the comment. " I figured as much. What I meant was that you adjust your work schedule leave room to unwind, stretch, and relax. At least for an hour or two." Tony nodded thinking about it. " So what I guess pain relief pills are out of the question?" Tony asked and the doctor tapped his chin. " You could but that's temporary solution. You need a long term, like yoga." Dr.Strange turned around to pull a pamphlet off his desk handing it to Tony. " Hmm don't think yoga pants look good on me." Tony mumbled flipping through the small leaflet.

" Well I have one more option."

" All ear, doc."

" How's your sex drive?"

" Huh?"

Tony was blushing at the sudden question. It's a normal question many doctors asked but what did that have do with stress? " What I mean is do you pleasure yourself?" The doctor asked in basic tone. " I guess? But with work guess not...-It's been a long time." Tony looked away sill flustered. Dr.Strange placed his clipboard and pen on his desk and reach into his drawer. Tony arched his eyebrow wondering what the doctor was doing.

" Mr.Stark, do you prefer strawberry, vanilla, or plain?"

" What."

" The lubricant. All do same function but wanted to know if had a particular smell you like."

Tony was confused not sure what the doctor was asking. " Oh! Forgive me! I want to try an exercise with you. Consider this a prescription on how deal with your stress." Tony's eyes widen finally getting it. " Um plain I guess." Dr.Strange smiled pulling the bottle out and a pair of black gloves. " Mr.Stark, if you may remove your pants and underwear for me please?" Tony cleared his throat nodding. The doctor turned around to give him privacy. Tony slipped off his shoes before unbuttoned his pants. After dropping them to the floor he took off his boxers too. He neatly folded the loose clothing placing them on the counter.

" I'm ready..."

Dr.Strange turned around smiling. " Very good now come seat on my lap." Tony blinked watching the man take a seat in his office chair. " Trust me it'll be more comfortable than the exam chair." _Right..._ Tony walked over as the doctor turned so Tony could sit easily. He climbed on top placing his hands on the man's shoulders. 

" Now Mr.Stark just relax-"

" T-tony is fine."

" Alright Tony. Relax for me and mind the sudden coldness."

" Cold w-AH"

Tony yelped felling cold lube touching his dick. Dr.Strange began stroking him gently. " O-Oh-okay,,," Tony mumbled, the sensation felt nice and was actually turning him on. " Very good. See it's working already~" The doctor praised removing his hand for a moment. Tony frown missing the contact. He didn't notice the doctor pouring lube on his other hand. " I'm going to insert a finger into you now." It was only warning Tony got feeling the cool lube slip inside him. " fUCK!" Tony screamed burring his head between the doctor's neck. He continued stroking Tony's fully erect dick with one hand and fingered him with the other. 

" You're doing a good job, Tony. Tell me how do you feel on scale of 1 to 1"

" S-six,,,"

" Six as in good or bad?"

" Good-feels goods,,,"

" Very good. Let's see if I can get you to a 10 right...now."

Dr.Strange pushed in another finger and something inside Tony made him see stars. He never felt nothing like it. " What-what was that???" Tony moaned against Dr.Strange's ear. " That my dear Tony was your prostate. It's rather sensitive but gives you a great amount of pleasure like so." Tony moaned louder thrusting his hips nearly fucking the doctor's hand. " Are you close Tony?" Dr.Strange whispered increasing his speed. All Tony could muster was whimper but he was very much close. " It's okay, you can cum." Tony's prostate was touched one last time before cumming into the doctor's glove hand. Tony was heavily panting resting his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

" Tony? Are you alright? Squeeze my shoulder if you are."

Tony did what he was told hearing a sigh of relief. " Did I did good, Stephen?" Tony felt a kiss on his forehead and warm hands rubbing his thigh. " You were amazing~ Thank you for doing this." Stephen held Tony peppering his face with kisses.

" I'm glad you did. We should do this more often."

" Really?"

" Yeah-but next time I want be the slutty nurse and **you're** the patient that needs a checkup."

" Oh~ That sounds fun I think I have a few nurse outfits that look lovely on you."

" Looking forward to it!"

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
